1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to documents having two or more document sheets and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for attaching document sheets to each other in order to form a bound document set.
2. Prior Art
Printers and Xerographic Copiers use electrically powered staplers at their output for attaching document sheets to each other with staples in order to form a bound document set. Such staplers are well known as noted in U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,379. U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,741 discloses an apparatus from a copier/duplicator which has a first and second adhesive binder and a first and second stapler/finisher. The use of staples for document sets adds thickness at the corner or edge of each set which becomes a problem when large numbers of document sets are stacked. Additionally, the mechanism associated with the stapler and staple feed has numerous moving parts as a potential source of failure.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a document creating apparatus is provided for creating at least one document comprising at least two document sheets. The document creating apparatus comprises a transport system for transporting the document sheets; an image transfer system for transferring images onto sheets of material to form the document sheets; and a film depositor for depositing a film at a film location on at least one of the document sheets. Two of the document sheets are placed against each other with the film located directly therebetween and are fixedly attached to each other by the film at the film location.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a bound document set is provided comprising a plurality of document sheets; and a film deposited at a film location on at least one of the document sheets. The film forms a bond at the film location between two of the document sheets.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a film dispensing supply is provided comprising a carrier strip; and a plurality of film patches located on the carrier strip. The film patches can be, at least partially, transferred to a first document sheet to form a bond between the first document sheet and a second document sheet.
In accordance with one method of the present invention, a method of attaching at least two document sheets to each other comprising the steps of depositing a film on a first one of the document sheets at a film location; placing a second one of the document sheets adjacent to the first document sheet; and bonding the first document sheet to the second document sheet at the film location by the film.